Dance Dance Revolution II: The NEXT Generation
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni is back at the age of twenty-four. After so many years of Hyrule being at peace, a new evil arises and it has its wicked heart set on a city called Stern Bild. As she volunteers to help the city out, she teams up with a veteran hero named Wild Tiger and the young, handsome Barnaby Brooks Jr. Can the three work together to defeat the evil? Yuni/Barnaby pairing
1. The Beginning

It was a glorious morning in Hyrule. It was the day of the Carnival of Time in Hyrule. Every year when the carnival comes to Castle Town, Hyrule would celebrate its freedom and era of peace. I changed into my white-gold gypsy dress so I could start the ancient dancing. Feeling excited, I rehearsed over and over and got all of my moves perfect.

The king and queen, Link and Zelda, greeted me. They were surprised to see me all ready.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you are now twenty-four years old, and yet you still wish to get there early."

Link wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with that, Zelda. She still has five minutes to practice with her friends here. Is that not right, Yuni?"

I nodded. "Right, Link."

A guard walked in. "Your Majesty, Ladies Aria and Mina wish to seek audience with Lady Yuni."

"I am on my way!" I said, running to my old friends. They were my friends before I became a Dancer of Destiny. Aria was dressed in her beaded red top and red gypsy skirt and Mina was in her green gypsy tunic top and green skirt. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Yuni!"

"You ready, girls?"

"Of course!" Aria said. "Let's get going!"

When it was time for the carnival to start, all of the backup Gypsy dancers lined up behind me, Aria, and Mina. The people wearing costumes and masks were dancing around happily. The knights did their skit very perfectly as they marched into the Market streets. Finally, it was the gypsy dancers' turns. We all used our special dance skills to make our bodies more flexible.

The crowds cheered, celebrating for everything that Hyrule and the royal family had to offer. After everything had settled down, Link stepped up to the stage to give his speech to the people. The streets and Marketplace went quiet.

"Everyone," he said. "Today is a special day. It is the day when Hyrule became a country." There was a small amount of applause. "It has been thirteen years since Hyrule was released from the dark age of Ganondorf. Then, it was not long when he began to strike back. Then, a very special girl came along." He pointed at me. "Lady Yuni Verse taught us that we must not give up hope."

I stepped up to the stage. Link stood aside to let me talk to the people. "I love Hyrule and the people who live here. I will keep fighting for it with all my life. For now, we shall enjoy this era of peace!"

All of the town cheered. As Lady of Hyrule, it was my job to keep some of the peace under control. It was absolutely wonderful to see a lot of people happy. The Zoras did a special water dance while the Gorons had sumo wrestling matches and the Gerudo fortune teller was telling the future about love.

Aria, Mina, and I were at the water fountain in Castle Town's town square. I bought us three bottles of delicious LonLon Milk that came fresh from the wonderful cows of LonLon Ranch.

"What a day!" Mina exclaimed. "Nothing will ever bring Hyrule down, right?"

"That's right." I agreed. "So, how are things going with you and Marik?"

"Everything is so right! Everytime he touches me, my heart soars like an eagle in the clouds!"

Of course I was happy that she finally found true love, but it had been six years since I broke up with Rage. I saw it in his eyes that he had true feelings for his childhood friend that he reunited with while he was on tour. My heart told me to let him go and let him be happy.

"Be careful, Mina!" Aria said. "Don't make Yuni sad."

"It's fine, Aria. I'm really happy for Mina."

"Sorry, Yuni. I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's okay. Don't worry, girls. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday... I will find Mr. Right."

"I hope so."

Aria's eyes widened. "Hey, what about that Dream Guy that you have been seeing in your dreams?"

"Yeah," Mina said. "What did you say he looked like again?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment, trying to get the image in my head clear. "I can't make it out, but he's tall..."

"Oooh!" Mina teased.

"And... he has pale blonde hair."

"Go on!" Aria urged.

"And... in the end, he had the most seductive green eyes."

"He sounds dreamy!" Aria sighed sweetly. "I'm sure you'll meet him someday."

"Yeah... besides that, what kind of boy are you looking for this time?" Mina asked. "Don't go for the tough guy this time. Those guys can break a heart in a wink of an eye."

"Hmm... well," I thought for a few seconds. "I want to be... handsome, sensitive, can be kind around others, and... have similiar dreams like me!"

"Oh! The sweet kind of guy!" Mina exclaimed. "Just like Marik!"

"Or, who knows? Maybe I won't get a new love interest... it just takes too much of my time away."

"Yuni!" they both scolded. "You have to find a new love before-"

The sound of trumpets filled the streets. It meant that a visitor came to Hyrule Castletown. The three of us ran to see who it was. Two red-armored knights riding black horses were escorting another rider with a black horse bigger than the knights' horses. He had red, spiky hair with black stripes everywhere and suited black and red armor. I recognized the black and red from anywhere.

"It's Lord Pluto!" I exclaimed, running to him. He was one of the few people who fought alongside my brother, Damen, when Hyrule was being taken over by Link's shadow. After the fierce war, he became one of the lords of Hyrule. He dismounted from horse and turned towards me, his natural red eyes looking straight at me.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Yuni." he said, taking my hands into his. "You sure have grown into a beautiful, young lady."

"Thank you, Lord Pluto." I said, my face flushing into a bright red color. "Can you believe how peaceful Hyrule is?"

"Let us make sure we keep it that way." he said, walking towards Link and Zelda. "It is good to see you again, Your Majesty."

"Hello, Lord Pluto. Welcome to the Carnival of Time." Link said with his kind smile. "How was your trip to Termina?"

"All is well there, my lord. They have already celebrated their Carnival of Time."

"Excellent!"

Everything was really perfect in my life. I had wonderful friends, a great future ahead of me in Hyrule, and I still had my Dancer of Destiny powers inside me. Well, it was almost perfect. I took a walk through the back alleys by myself, thinking about what I was really missing. A sudden memory came back to me.

_"Rage, what are you saying?"_

_He looked to me with a sad, yet confused look. "Yuni, I... I still have feelings for this girl."_

_My eyes widened. "You... love her, don't you?"_

_He looked away, then nodded. "I'm really sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen so suddenly."_

_"I know," I said, trying to sound understanding. "It's okay, Rage. Go... be with her. You've been waiting all your life to see her again."_

_He looked at me. "But, what about you?"_

_My eyes closed, trying not to shed tears. "I'll be fine. I have to go back to Hyrule and you have a bright future of being a famous dancer like your sister. Don't worry about me."_

_He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is probably hurting you a lot."_

_"You think?"_

_"Yuni, it's okay to cry." he said, taking me into his arms one last time. "I won't forget what we had."_

_The tears began to flow down my cheeks. My chest had a slight pain. Was this what a broken heart felt like? After being held one last time by Rage, it took a lot of strength to pull away from him._

_"Goodbye, Rage." I croaked._

_"Goodbye... Yuni." he said._

_We looked at each other in the eyes before seperating. In my heart, I knew I was never going to see him ever again._

I sat on a bench, and looked to the sky. "Damen, I still feel alone. How can I get this pain to go away? Show me a sign or something..."

"You are sad, My Lady," a familiar voice came in. Pluto sat beside me. "Link has told me a story of this man named Rage and how he left you alone."

I stared at my hands in my lap. "He had feelings for his childhood friend, and I did not want him to be unhappy."

"He was blind. How could he not see how kind, brave, wise and beautiful you truly are?"

"I felt blind... I actually thought he might have been the one, but how I was wrong."

"Do not worry," Pluto said, taking my hands into his. "You will find your one true love soon enough."

I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Lord Pluto."

"Now, then... we must return to the Carnival of Time before they notice your absence."

I followed him back to the marketplace. "Everyone is very happy here."

"Indeed," he agreed. "You were the one who helped the king defeat Ganondorf permanently, thanks to your new power. A Dancer of Destiny, was it?"

"Yes. I have the rare element of Fear, but ever since the breakup, I haven't used them in a while."

"Breakup?"

"Oh... before I parted ways with Rage."

"Ahh, yes. Another American term I must study. Do tell me... what was the other world like?"

"It is completely different from Hyrule. They have what they call cars, big cities with buildings that light up at night, and much more than Hyrule. But, they don't have magic."

"It sounds like a fantastic world."

"It was. I even made a lot of new friends there as well. They were Dancers of Destiny like me."

"Damen was a Dancer of Destiny before during the dark battles a long time ago. His element was indeed Fear if I remembered. His skills were graceful as if he was dancing like his blade was."

"I remember. Do you think he would be proud of me as I am?"

"Of course, Lady Yuni. You have so much of your mother's wisdom, your father's courage, and Damen's strength."

I looked at the palm of my hands. "Yes, but to tell you the truth, I actually wanted to become a knight."

"Link sensed something special in you and he knew he had to make you the Lady of Hyrule. You can sense true justice through anything. That will also help you find a man of your dreams."

"You are right, I hope I can find someone I can... love and will love me back."

"I will say that love will come to you in time, but for now, enjoy yourself for a while."

Lord Pluto's words gave me hope again. He was right about letting me enjoy being myself and focus on more important matters. I will find this man of my dreams someday.


	2. A Splendid Performance

During the hours of the carnival, people cheered, kids were running around happily, and the stands were almost sold out of everything. As the night came, the citizens had gathered around in Central Castle Town. Link, Zelda, Lord Pluto, and I stood before the people.

"What a fantastic day this has been," Link said to the people of Hyrule. "Everyone, give me a sign if you enjoyed yourselves."

The crowd roared with excitement. So many smiles brought a smile to my face. As I looked around, there was only one smiley face I didn't see. A woman looked distressed, as if she was being held hostage. I closed my eyes and let my Fear Sensors listen to her.

"You're coming wtih me, my dear," a man said, holding a dagger at her throat. "Do as I say, or else!"

"No," the woman pleaded. "Please, no!"

As my eyes opened, he escaped the crowd with her. I followed them into a dark alley. They disappeared into the darkness. I looked and looked, but I couldn't see a thing. I heard the woman's screams for above. I glanced up to a lit up room. I called out my danceblade and hopped from wall to wall. When I reached the window, the man already had the woman tied up to a chair.

"I will return, my dear," he said. "I need to find my forceps before we begin the operation."

I suddenly remembered the council meeting Link and I had with the Justice Organization. There was a serial killer who targeted young women and performed countless surgeries on them. It didn't matter if he was dead or alive, he needed to be brought to justice.

When he left the room, I noticed the window was unlocked. I quietly opened it, and entered the nasty, blood-stained room.

The woman was slightly relieved. "Lady Yuni!"

I shushed her. "There isn't much time. Once I free you, I'm going to distract him, which will give you a chance to run." I sliced the rope off of her with my blade.

When she stood up, she bowed to me. "Bless you, Lady Yuni! Bless you!"

"What the-"

The man returned with giant forceps in his hand. I held my blade tightly with both hands. The woman hid behind me.

"What brings Lady Yuni to my home?" he asked, calmly and formally.

"Do not feel so humble," I said. "You are under arrest for serial murder, kidnapping, and attempted murder."

He looked around, panicked. The killer threw the forceps at me. I bounced it back with my danceblade. He then pulled out two, long daggers. We started a fight.

For a coward, he sure did know how to use weapons. The woman watched in horror.

"What are you doing?" I called to her. "Go back to Central Castle Town for help!"

She reluctanly escaped. I used a Siren Scream to delay his attack by three seconds. I was cornered on a balcony. I was stuck between a table of body parts in jars and the rail. He stood in front of me, ready to attack if I made a move. I needed a plan and fast.

There was a jar of eyeballs right next to me. A chimney also looked strong enough to hold my Fear Ribbon. I finally had my plan!

"Let's dance, punk!" I yelled, making a graceful spin as I grabbed the eyeball jar. As hard as I could, I threw it at him like a softball pitcher. It bashed him on the head. Then, I ran past him, and sent a glowing, ruby-colored ribbon wrapping around the chimney top, and I hopped all the wau up on the rooftop. "Catch me if you can!"

I ran to the center of the roof. Castle soldiers, Lord Pluto, and Link had surrounded the exits in both sides of the alleyways. There was a crash behind me. The killer emerged from the hole in the roof. Now, he was on my last nerve. As he climbed out, I tripped him with my Fear Ribbon. He made a quick recover and kicked me on the leg. As I was slipping off the roof, I used my Fear Ribbon to wrap around anything that it could catch.

I was hanging onto it for dear life. The killer was trying to slice it. "Stop that!" I summonned a glowing, red orb. I fired it at him. He cried out in pain. "Not so good with my Pain, huh?" I swung back and forth, released my ribbon, flew high in the air, and unleased a Dancing Fury. Black clouds hung over the killer surgeon, and the Rain of Suffering and Guilt pured all over him. He shall be haunted by the guilt of crimes forever.

I met Link and Lord Pluto by the sidewalk while the castle soldiers arrested the crazy killer.

"The streets and young women of Hyrule are once again safe," Link stated. "Thanks to you, Yuni."

"A splendid performance indeed," Lord Pluto agreed. "All of Hyrule feel safe with Yuni Verse as the Lady of Justice."

"It is an honer to protect the people and the Royal Family." I said. "Like my brother before me, I shall shine the light even brighter than any other star."

"Spoken like a true Lady of Hyrule." Lord Pluto bragged. "Damen must be overjoyed!"

"He would," I said, looking to the sky. "Wouldn't he?"

"Oh, Your Majesty! Have you told Lady Yuni, yet?"

"The surprise?" Link asked. "No, I haven't."

They both caught my attention. "What surprise?"

"You shall see when we return to the castle."

When we reached back to Central Castle Town, everyone was cleaning up, taking down decorations, and closing up shops. I watched a father, carrying his son and holding his wife's hand as they were returning home. I wondered how Link and Zelda will raise their baby. Zelda had miscarriages before she reached a month. Now, she has reached seven months. This baby was really the lucky one.

"Oh, where's Zelda?" I asked Link.

"The knights escored her back to the castle. I did not want that mad man near her."

"I see."

"You were right to follow the trouble, Lady Yuni," Lord Pluto said, mounting on his horse. "With your Dancer of Destiny powers, you shall make a great hero."

"Please, Lord Pluto. You're embarrassing me." I said, feeling myself blush.

"Oh, my apologies."

Royce welcomed me with his whinny. As I mounted, he could hardly stand still. I stroked the side of his neck to calm him down.

"I think the excitement hasn't left Royce, yet." I told Link. "But, he's really happy."

"He's a good spirit." he said. His horse, Epona, was really getting old. "Epona really did a good job having him."

The three of us rode our horses all the way back to Hyrule Castle. It turned out to be a good day after all.


	3. The Meeting

The first thing that happened as we reached the castle, the stable people took our horses. Usually, I wanted to take care of Royce, but I didn't feel like arguing with the caretakers. Zelda was waiting for us in the throne room. Link embraced her as she did the same with him. When they released each other, Zelda came to me.

"Yuni, is this true that you have arrested the one who had killed those women?" she asked, really happy.

"Yes."

She hugged me. "Well done, Yuni. Hyrule is in good hands with you around."

"Thank you, Zelda." I said. "I will always keep fighting for this kingdom."

"You are wonderful, Yuni," Link bragged. "Truly wonderful."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Lord Pluto interruped. "I would like to take Lady Yuni to her surprise."

"Yes, of course. They have been waiting for a long time, now."

I blinked. "They?"

"Come, Lady Yuni." Lord Pluto imperated. He led me all the way to the Castle Library. "Here we are, My Lady."

The room was empty of people. That was until I sensed two, familiar presences. I followed them behind a book shelf. My spirit lifted as I saw them. My godmother, the Queen-Zukin, was reading to my eight-year-old sister, PiX.

"Aunt Q-Z! PiX!"

They both jumped from my voice. PiX got out of my godmother's arms and ran into mine.

"Big sister!" she said, holding onto me really tight. "PiX missed you so much!"

Her tears brought me tears as well. "I've missed you, too, PiX."

"Hello, darling," Aunt Q-Z greeted, wrapping her arms around me and PiX. "It is so good to see you, again."

"I've missed you both so much."

"There's so much PiX wants to tell you, Yuni. Like PiX's straight A's on her report card!" she said, taking a folded paper out of her pocket, and showing me her grades.

"That's wonderful, PiX! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yes, there is so much we need to discuss, Yuni." Aunt Q-Z said. "We have a mission for you."

"Mission?"

She looked over at Lord Pluto. "We need the king for this."

"Yes," he said, ordering the guard to bring Link back. "Young PiX, you look very tired."

PiX yawned. "PiX is fine."

"We have had a long day moving into our new home," Aunt Q-Z said. "You need your rest, PiX."

She looked over at me. "But, PiX just got to see Yuni, again."

"I'll see you in the morning, sis. Please, go get some sleep." I told her.

She hugged me. "Goodnight."

A castle maid was taking her away to a guest room. The guards returned with Link. Aunt Q-Z, Lord Pluto, Link, and I sat at a table.

"What's going on, Aunt Q-Z? Are you and PiX living in Hyrule for a while?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "Yuni, have you heard of a city called Stern Bild?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I see," she sighed. "It is a great city, much larger than New York City and Hyrule."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is home of the NEXT race."

"NEXT?"

"The NEXT are superhuman, just like the Dancers of Destiny. They have different powers of the elements or just raw strength."

"It is rare for some NEXT to awaken outside the city." Lord Pluto said. "But, little do they now about the Dancers of Destiny."

"Ahem," Link coughed. "We shall discuss the NEXT later... Yuni, I had a request from the city earlier."

"What kind of request?" I asked.

"They... wanted me to become one of their heroes, because..."

"What's wrong, Link?"

"The Queen-Zukin has informed me that a few monsters have appeared in the city... and these monsters are coming from here."

My eyes widened. "What? for how long?"

"We have just discovered it last week." Link confessed. "Even though the city needs my help, I cannoth leave my kingdom."

They all stared at me. It took me five seconds to understand. If Link couldn't leave Hyrule, then that meant...

"So, you wish for me to go to Stern Bild in your place?" I asked.

Link nodded. "Yes, and I shall investigate where these monsters are entering other worlds from here."

"It sounds like a good plan." Lord Pluto agreed. "I shall join King Link in the investigation."

"Now, wait a second!" Aunt Q-Z exclaimed. "Yuni should at least think about this before-"

"I'll do it!" I said suddenly. "I want to help! I really do!"

"Yuni," Aunt Q-Z sighed, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Link stood up with Lord Pluto. "It is decided. When will the mission begin?"

"It will have to start in the morning." Link stated. "We have to act quickly before this will go out of control."

After the meeting, I was walking to my bedroom. I sensed another presence behind me. I turned, and saw Zelda.

"Zelda?"

"Yuni, I just needed to speak with you briefly," she said. "You are to leave for the great city of Stern Bild. I wish you a safe journey."

That was it? Bon-voyage was all she had to say?

"And, please... do be careful on making decisions. You know that Link and I care about you."

"I know, Zelda. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made eight years ago."

"Yuni, do not let the memory of you and Rage haunt you. You are strong, beautiful, and wise. There will be a right man for you when the time is right."

I smiled. "Thank you, Zelda."

I exchanged my gypsy outfit for a white, silky night gown. As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but wonder about the city of Stern Bild. Were all of the people NEXT? If they were all superhuman, why did they need the king's help destroying monsters? I was going to find out more the next day.


	4. Dream Guy

He appeared before me, again, the same man that I have been dreaming about since I returned to Hyrule. As I reached for him, he started to run away.

"Wait!" I called. "Please, wait!"

He suddenly stopped and looked at me. I saw his seductive green eyes, dirt blonde hair, and angel-like face. He held out the palm of his hand. I walked to him, holding my hand for his. As our palms touched, there was a bright flash.

My eyes opened suddenly. I found myself in bed in my room. It was a dream of him, again. I looked at my hand that I used to touch his hand. I could still feel his touch.

"Who are you?" I asked myself.

I suddenly had a feeling that I was going to meet him soon. I got up from my bed, and walked to the balcony. The image of the handsome, dream guy rushed at me.

"Damen," I said, looking to the sky. "I keep dreaming about him. Do you know who he is?"

"Yuni?"

My soul nearly left me since I was startled. Aunt Q-Z stood before me at the balcony doors.

"Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Then, who is this _he _you speak of?"

"Um..."

There was a slight chill in the wind. We both went inside and sat on my bed. I couldn't keep dream guy a secret, anymore.

"Aunt Q-Z, I've been having the sme dream for a year already. It's about a... young man. He's very handsome, too!"

Aunt Q-Z giggled. "It must be a sign, Yuni."

"Huh?"

"It means that you both are destined to meet."

"Do you really think so?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. For now, just believe... listen with your heart, and you will understand.

I hugged her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, my dear. Anytime." she said. "Promise me that you will never forget who you really are."

"I promise."

She released me. "Now, then. You must go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Right," I said. "Goodnight, Aunt Q-Z."

"Goodnight, Yuni."

As she left my room, I was annoyed, not because people kept telling me to follow my heart. I was full of excitement to go to Stern Bild, and metting dream guy someday.


End file.
